Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Disguise". Plot (Back in the sky with Genie and his friends) *Genie: We are almost to our destination! *Rottytops: Woo hoo! It's going to be a blast! *Sky: Oh no. Not again. *Bolo: Alright. Friends to the end again. *Jasmine: Now i'm stuck with some blue-haired boy falling in love with me. *Bolo: Everytime the beautiful lady comes, i look in the eyes. *Jasmine: You're such a numbskull. *Bolo: I like that. *Rottytops: Oh wait. I forgot something in my stomach. *get something in her body by using her hands* *Sky: Eww. Don't do it in front of everyone. *Rottytops: *take two crab legs out of her stomach* Got it. *pretend to ride a plane by using two crab legs* *Sky: Gross. *Genie: Oh yeah. Almost there. *Jasmine: Hurry up, i'm stuck with the hugging boy. Can we switch places? *Rottytops: No! *Jasmine: You're a butt! *Rottytops: You're a nag! *Bolo: Stop fighting you two. Jeez, we can't make a scene in here. *Jasmine: Well, thanks a lot. That rotten lady is the captain and Genie won't even listen to us. Stop hugging me, please. *Genie: Oh look, we're about to arrive on the pyramid! *Rottytops: Woo hoo! I love pyramids! *Sky: It's just a freaking cone! Not a real place. *Rottytops: Make our safe landing Genie. *Genie: Yes captain. *land on the sand next to the pyramid* Woooooo! *Jasmine: Finally. Quit hugging me one last time. *Bolo: Wait, don't get up yet. *Genie: Off the rocket. *Rottytops: Oh yeah. *Sky: I hate this world so much. *Bolo: Come on, we haven't been to one of the places yet. *Jasmine: Give me some space and don't stand next to me. *Bolo: Who cares. *Genie: *transform back to a genie* Alright. It has a entrance and i wonder what this pyramid leads to? *Rottytops: It's a place. Pyra-mid. *Sky: Pass. I'm out. *Genie: No way. You're coming with us and STAY HERE! *Sky: Stop screaming out loud! *Rottytops: Wow, the tears shook me in happiness. *smiles* *Jasmine: Can we go already? *Bolo: Yeah, let's take a look inside of the pyramid. *Rottytops: It's too dark in here. *Genie: Too dark? I thought you were going to make it a darker story. *snap his fingers to light up the fire in the torches in the walls* That's better. The pyramid's all lighter up. Let's go. (Inside of the pyramid in the hallway) *Genie: Jeez, this place look like the Cave of Wonders in the hallway area. *Rottytops: Can we do something funny inside? *Genie: Eek! Someone might get killed. By an axe. *Rottytops: I'm dead. I'm a undead zombie by the way. *Genie: You're rotten and you're a zombie? *Rottytops: All zombies are like that. *Sky: Yeah. You flirt with people all the time and you're taking us to a bland place! *Genie: Shhhhhh, the mummies are sleeping *Bolo: Mommies? The mommies live here? *Jasmine: Mummy! Now we're getting into a rival situation. Why we're together on this? *Bolo: Because we fall in love? *Jasmine: No. Stop trying to get close to me for a hug. I'm sick of it. *Bolo: I know you're sick of something. *Jasmine: You're a nag and you'll never be prince. *Bolo: We don't need to have a prince back home. We have Guardian Genies as well. *Genie: Guardian Genies? I can be your guardian. *Rottytops: Cool. You protect us all and you save us all. *Sky: What? He's not even a lady. Only the ladies are the guardians. *Genie: Oh no, i see axes! *Rottytops: They're just traps. *Bolo: Traps for what? *Jasmine: *push Bolo from the axe falling down* *Bolo: Hey, what was that for? *Jasmine: *saw a spear trap and grab Bolo from the spears hiting him* *Bolo: I said i'm fine waling on my own. *Jasmine: Move on. *Bolo: Thanks a lot. *Jasmine: *dash and grab Bolo from the big hammer hiting the ground* Pay attention on those traps! *Bolo: Jeez, are we getting into a romantic moment? *Jasmine: No. I'm protecting you from the traps. *Bolo: I thought you hated me. *Jasmine: I never said i hated you. Just be careful on your way to the pyramid. *Bolo: Don't worry sweetheart, i'll protect you. *Jasmine: I am not your sweetheart. *Genie: Okay kids, get up and keep walking. *Bolo: Okay Mr. Genie, we get it. *Jasmine: Just stick with me for now on. *Bolo: Thank you. *Rottytops: Get up, there's no time to fall in love. *Sky: We have a lot to explore. *Genie: Look at these tombs. It seems that the mummies are sleeping right now. *Rottytops: *giggle* I think i need to put up a show. *Genie: Go right ahead. Change whatever you have to. *Bolo: Are we going to Cape Crustacean again? *Sky: No. We already went there for a race. *Bolo: Yeah. Even Ammo Baron and his men cheated on that race. *Genie: Cheating is not fun at all. That's a big no no. I hate cheaters. *Jasmine: Me too. I hope Aladdin doesn't cheat on me for Shantae. *Bolo: Isn't cheating meant to be for gaming? *Jasmine: No. It could be for a lover. Two lovers at the same time, you cheated on someone. *Genie: Even on food. *Sky: Even on doing chores. *Genie: I don't know how Rotty is going to take on changing her clothes. Let's go check what this pyramid have in mind. Follow me my friends. *Bolo: Well let's keep on going. It's the maze game moment. (Back at the town, Shantae, Aladdin, Cassim and the other people are having a buffet) *Shantae: Look at this line. It seems that a big buffet is going on. *Aladdin: I cannot wait to try one of their food. *Cassim: The line take longer for the people to get their plates and their food. *Aladdin: I know dad. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff